When Will and Jessamine Really Fight
by Marie E. Brooke
Summary: **DO NOT READ SUMMARY IF NOT YET FINISHED CLOCKWORK ANGEL** All the people of the London Institute are grieving the death of their 2 beloved servants, Thomas and Agatha. But what will happen when Will and Jessamine finally crack and fight...for real? A little one-shot I wrote. Slight OOCness. Rated K for some minor language.


**This is my first story on FFN, so don't judge too harshly. It also takes place between the first and second book of the Infernal Devices. If you're afraid of spoilers, I assure you there are none. OK, fine, there are spoilers. So read the first book before you read this if you don't want them. There will also be a little bit of Jessa. Just a little bit. So little you might not notice it. **

**This story was supposed to be a birthday present for my dear little sister. I was really motivated to write this story at first, but after I finished and reread it, I realized that it was a horrible story. Most of the characters were at least a bit OOC and it lacked plot. (I guess that makes it a drabble?) However, I had took a lot of time to write it and didn't want it to go to waste, so here it is. I hope that you might like it. Wait, why did I just put that in author's note that you read before the story?**

**-Marie E. Brooke.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is the genius that wrote The Infernal Devices Trilogy. I am the little girl sitting in front of her computer, writing lame fanfiction about her books. There's a difference.**

* * *

** ~When Jessamine and Will Really Fight~**

**_A TID one-shot by_**

** Marie E. Brooke**

* * *

The members of the London Institute ate their dinner in silence, save the clink of their utensils and the occasional sound of someone spitting out something stale or rotten. Ever since the Magister attacked the Institute, resulting in the deaths of Agatha and Thomas, everything had seemed duller without them. Oh, they would still eat and shower and train and all that, but depression seemed to suck all the color out of their lives, leaving behind a grey canvas. They were alive, but not living. Without the pipe puffing Agatha and the ever-so loyal Thomas running around the Institute, it felt as wrong as a building without windows, or a sky without clouds. Or, god forbid, a cake without icing. Something had to be done.

Apparently, Will Herondale was thinking the same thing. His hand slammed on the table, causing Jessamine's glass to fall and spill water all over her crimson red dress, hitting the ground and breaking into a million pieces. She protested loudly and started to wipe at her dress furiously with her napkin. Will ignored her. "I have enough of this-this quietness!" He waved his arms for emphasis. "Do you think that Agatha would have wanted us to eat dinner as if it was some sort of dastardly chore? Do you think Thomas would want to see us silent all day? No!" Will's dark blue eyes were burning with a fierce kind of passion.

Jessamine blinked, her arm frozen in midair with a napkin in hand. "Forgive my asking," said Jessamine in a serious tone, "but are you down with some sort of fever? You're acting awfully strange. The speech was quite nice, though, but a bit too destructive. By the Angel, you nearly broke all the silverware," she added, despite the fact that her shattered glass was the only broken item.

"Finally! Some actual talking! It's about time. Thank you-" He paused, seeming to realize what Jessamine said. "Hey! If I have a cold, then you, my dear demon lady, have demon pox." Jessamine shrieked in indignation.

"There's no such thing as demon pox!"

"Believe what you wish, spineless demon lady."

"I am not a demon lady!"

"So it shall be, demon lady."

"Why you-"

Jem and Charlotte watched in amusement (Henry was in the crypt) as a large silver plate flew through the air.

"Dear god, how dreadful," said Jem, watching Will throw a pan at the petite blonde. There was a loud scream and large cuckoo clock was thrown across the room.

"There goes my favorite candles," said Charlotte with a sigh as flaming candles were thrown on both sides.

Tessa was horrified, partly at the fight between Will and Jessamine, which was steadily escalating, and partly at the nonchalant attitude that both Jem and Charlotte held. "By the Angel, what's happening?" she demanded of the two, ducking as a plate whizzed over her head. "And why are you just standing there smirking?"

"It's okay," said Charlotte calmly. "It's been a week since they fought, so I suppose it is natural to let out their anger at each other in this manner. Or they might cause the rest of the town bodily damage."

"Natural?" spluttered Tessa, staring as the glittering chandelier swung precariously, threatening to drop.

"Well, not really," said Jem, swiftly cutting in. "It's more like it's happened before, but when we once tried to stop them, they ended up very nearly causing the Great Fire of London again. That was when Will and Jessamine first met. Their relationship has improved, but occasionally, it gets like this." He coughed. "Since then, it has happened only once or twice, mostly at times when they haven't argued for a long period of time, hence now." He gestured toward Will and Jessamine, who were currently hitting each other atop the head with the silverware.

"Well, that certainly does not seem ladylike," was all Tessa said.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon," said Jem, slipping his hand into hers. Tessa turned her face to hide her blush and her grin. "It won't be happening anytime soon."

"You mean, it'll happen again?" said Tessa, alarmed.

"Perhaps," said Jem with a grin.

Meanwhile, Will and Jessamine had switched from hitting each other on the heads with silverware to sparing with silverware, which wasn't much of an improvement. Jessamine, who was more interested in the latest fashions than holding a knife, was not very successful at this. She finally dropped her spoons and spoke (more like yelled). "Hmph! I may not be able to best you in manly art of dueling, but I can still fight back!" Will started to laugh. Fuming, Jessamine opened her purse, allowing a small brown creature to crawl out.

Will froze. His gaze was fixated on the brown pint-sized creature that was sniffing the carpet. Its beady black eyes found Will's blue ones. However small it might be, one thing was for sure; it was evil, cunning and bent on mass destruction. It was worse than any demon Will had ever faced.

"Go back to hell where you belong, you vile beast," he hissed at the duck, brandishing his seraph blade. It ignored him and continued to scuttle around the dining room, letting out a series of quacks everywhere it went. "Hey, get back here, you parasite!" He started to chase the duck, who kept quaking and waddling around, completely oblivious to the screaming madman behind him.

Tessa, Jem and Charlotte stared for five full seconds before bursting into laughter.

Jessamine surveyed the scene before her, seeing Will screaming bloody murder about ducks and the other members of the Institute laughing and pointing. "I think I've won this one," she said, and strutted off with a flourish of her rose-patterned skirts.

"Not for long, Jessamine," said Will. He snatched up an ornate vase-both pretty and expensive, with blue flowers dotted on the exterior-and threw it at her retreating figure. His aim, having practiced it with knives for hours at a time in the training room, was excellent, and hit her, upside down, on the head.

She paused at the stairwell. She slowly reached up to lift the vase of her head, and whipped her head around, scanning the room for the culprit. Her flaming eyes found Will, who was still laughing and pointing at her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he hooted. "It was-" He was cut off abruptly by a vase hurtling towards him. He dodged it with ease. "-quite amusing!" he finished.

Jessamine's face contorted into a mask of pure fury and she threw her heavy ruby necklace at him, which was sidestepped easily. "You're such a barbarian!" screamed Jessamine. "You're always out there getting drunk, whoring or simply being vexing!"

Will looked appalled. "I do not go whoring! Nor am I vexing," he protested.

"You are all of the above!"

"Ah, I know why you are accusing me," said Will. "It's because you are only trying to comfort yourself."

"Stop being foolish!"

A plate flew across the room...

Then some flowers...

A witchlight stone...

A stele...

"Excuse me while I run off to relieve myself," said Tessa as she hurried away down the hallway. Charlotte and Jem quickly followed suit. But someone was blocking their path.

"Why are you back from dinner so early?" asked Henry in confusion.

"Don't go into the dining room," chorused Tessa, Jem and Charlotte in unison.

"Why not? I'm quite hungry-" Henry walked past them to see Jessamine and Will throwing an assortment of items at each other, "-never mind, I've eaten my full." The four walked back to their respective rooms.

* * *

**AND..cut! I hope you liked it. As I said in the author's WAY above, I didn't really like this story. I still don't. I don't blame you if you don't like it either. But I felt that I should post something on FFN to contribute, since I've been reading stories on here for quite some time. Plus, your not really a true member of your fandom unless you write at least ONE fanfiction about it, right? ;D But seriously. I've been working on this for a long time and I did put effort into it, so if you enjoyed it even a bit, please leave a review! Or, if you don't like it, I'll gladly accept any feedback you have and use it to write another story. **

**In the love of reading,**

**Marie E. Brooke**


End file.
